


The exorcist and the spider

by PanDami_Fan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDami_Fan/pseuds/PanDami_Fan
Summary: My first time writing and publishing a story in EnglishBe kind please 😊This story is about Dreamcatcher members being exorcists





	1. Chapter 1

" Before and after "

Juliet is an exorcist for a long time, but she had never seen such a difficult case.  
Indeed, Rebecca, the girl who asked for her help two days ago, is possessed by a spider.  
Juliet doesn't know exactly how it happened, but this girl needs to be exorcised quickly before it get worse. And this is the whole problem : even after trying many rituals, she isn't able to get the spirit out of Rebecca's body but it is urgent. Juliet doesn't know what to do. That's a first in her carrier !

*

As said before, Juliet is an exorcist, but this activity is forbidden. So, Juliet hides her secret profession and practices another one, along with her friend.  
In fact, Sylvia is a photograph and accepts to "hire" her friend and Juliet's clients as fellow photographs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the hits ;)
> 
> I'm glad you like my story

Le fantôme

One day, Juliet finally succeeds to exorcise the girl. But as soon as the spirit is out of Rebecca's body, he run towards the exorcist. Juliet starts running in the corridor to escape from the apparition.  
She doesn't understand : usually, exorcised spirits go back to where they are from, that is to say, in their tombstones. But it seems that this one doesn't want to. What can she do ? Juliet turns back at the moment she runs past a mirror and sees a misty hand trying to reach her. The exorcist screams and dashes in the corridor, terrorised.  
Later, she came back to the main room of the building.  
« So, did our guest go home ? Asks playfully Sylvia  
\- Yes, vaguely answered Juliet, yes »

The photograph kept watching Juliet, as she was going back to her room.  
Juliet wasn't the speechless type of girl, especially when it's an important achievement.  
« Did my joke offend her ? » wonders Sylvia  
This was definitely suspicious.


End file.
